User talk:Sigmund 2014
Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize your wikia’s and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:53, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :Congrats, Sig! Now we can keep pesky Snipers out when they try to shoot us down. guyus24, 05:57, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ::well done, sig, Im it too, Plan B is in operation. :::3best wishes ::Gee :::Where art thou, Sigmund? guyus24 06:38, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Welcome back, brother! guyus24 05:48, October 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks pal =] --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 23:14, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Ooooh, are we doing the pal thingy now? Cool ;). :::Could I also have admin? There are a few theme changes I wish to make. :::guyus24 11:27, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks, pal! guyus24 00:36, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Stopping By to Say Hi leave someone a message on their talk page Hi....IT worth some points apparently !!!1 lol WeltonArsenal (talk) 00:12, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :Ooh! You are cheeky! xD --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 00:40, November 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Points for me, too! guyus24 07:46, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Why not. This round's on me! --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 00:37, November 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Are we like the Three Stooges or something now? guyus24 01:06, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::Mathematically speaking, yes. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 01:44, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Secret Service Titles can you help me with the info box title please. http://gerryanderson.wikia.com/wiki/A_Case_For_The_Bishop "Series name" ?? Thanks Sigmund WeltonArsenal (talk) 12:37, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :It's an infobox problem, so most likely I'll have to step in. What's going on is that the Series Name is just text, not a customisable field. I'll change it around when I can load it up on my computer, my bloody tablet doesn't want to edit it! Technology these days... guyus24 21:04, November 5, 2015 (UTC) "Characters" Category Hey buddy. Please take note that the "Characters" category is only meant to have other categories in it, not actual articles. Cheers! Jack 22:27, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Really? I thought i was doing it the same way as on TB wiki..... But if you're right, doesn't the same apply to the Episodes cat.? And others --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 22:34, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah! Episodes and Categories I think are all, there's one to do with equipment too, but I forget what it's called. Jack 07:29, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :::What are the disadvantages of putting all the Character pages in the Character cat. as well? It will still have the list of subcat.s at the top, and the list of character pages will be underneath for those who might need it. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 11:51, November 8, 2015 (UTC) The War Is Won Hello. Today I have succeeded in removing SniperKing1's elevated rights. I want you, on behalf of the Thunderbirds community, to block SniperKing1 for anything up to six months on the TB Wiki. I know what it'll mean to you, and I hope that we can now come out of hiding and restore the Thunderbirds Wiki to its former glory. Cheers, mate. Jack 04:04, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :It will be an hounour and a pleasure to do so. Congratulations on a famous victory. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 11:15, November 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, it's all over. Wikia came through again, SniperKing has been demoted, so has Thuum, and his ban is in place. [[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 02:05, 11.10.2015 :::Good job. He may have more accounts though, but as long as we have Wikia behind us, I guess we just can't lose. Thanks. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 02:12, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Colour Hi! What colour do you want for your name highlight? I have red and Gee has orange.[[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 08:09, 11.12.2015 :I'll be green! Like tb2 --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 21:38, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Spectrum Is Red! Something wrong?[[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 07:11, 11.19.2015 :Just confused i guess --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 21:11, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Infobox Hi. Please note that there is a new, specific infobox for episodes these days: Template:Episode. Can you please use it when creating Supercar episode pages? And perhaps some content, too? [[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 06:52, 11.24.2015 Conway's Puppet Hello. Can you figure out if all these four puppets are the same? Conway.png DT19-CoPilot.png Policeman3.png CulverGuard1.png I originally though they had just been re-eyed, but now I'm not so sure. [[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 03:06, 12.7.2015 : I think they're all the same puppet.... --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 00:01, December 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Hmm... It just seems strange that they'de re-eye a puppet; never heard of that being done before. Thanks. [[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 08:23, 12.9.2015 :::I agree, especially since they later changed the eye colour back to brown. Maybe they made two heads based on the same sculpture. But the hair looks very similar too..... --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 11:00, December 9, 2015 (UTC) GFI Where'd you find a copy of Warming Warning? I can't find one anywhere. [[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 00:19, 12.12.2015 :I wish..... I only found GA doing an interview on BBC television. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lgEOfHLTuXE --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 00:39, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Frames Hiya. Please note that the black character frames usually have a drop shadow on them. How are you creating them? [[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 22:55, 12.15.2015 :In IrfanView. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 23:22, December 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Hmm. Can you add a shadow to that? Gee and I use Excel. [[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 09:47, 12.16.2015 :::I don't think i can. I've been meaning to ask you though, can you figure out how to add a frame to an image using wikia's own frame-adding technology? I've googled a bit and I'm sure it's possible. It's just incredibly difficult! --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 00:08, January 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::I don't think there is one. The frame property makes the image a block, which basically means it's a line on its own. It can't occupy the same line as text, which saves using br clear="all" for Trivia sections. Also, you can't have captions on framed images. There's also border, but that's a teensy grey one that I can't even see. Sorry! Nonsensical Hi Sigmund 2014 I was on Thunderbirds Wiki and it said I was blocked by Guyus24 (whoever she/he is). She/he gave a nonsensical reason: "Snip-snip". Can you ask her/him why I was blocked? Cheers - Henry van Statten (talk) 20:56, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe he thinks you're someone else. What other wikis have you worked on?--Sigmund 2014 (talk) 23:51, January 2, 2016 (UTC)